movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roginald Galagolia's Story/Gallery
Gallery HarbourMaster.jpg|I'll tell a story. TheFlyingKipper4.png|All kinds of ships use the harbour at the big station by the sea. TheFlyingKipper5.png|There are passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing boats also come here. TheFlyingKipper6.png|They unload their fish on the key. Some of it goes to the shops in the town, and the rest in a special train to other places far away. TheFlyingKipper7.png|The rest of the fish goes away toward other places into a special train called The Flying Kipper. We'reAllatSea6.png|(the big ship is seen) We'reAllatSea7.png|Big ships sometimes bring passengers. We'reAllatSea8.png|Other times, cargo ships carry machinery and other things. EvilDieselDoesItAgain59.png|When the clay is lost, freight cars can be hoisted safely from the sea. We'reAllatSea56.png|The regatta is seen. We'reAllatSea58.png|A shooting star flies by. GordonTakesaTumble11.png|Everything slows down other times and even packs the docks with waiting freight cars and causes trouble sometimes. Fish5.png|The harbour becomes busy at night. Fish7.png|A special load of fish can be ordered. Fish9.png|Sir Topham Hatt wants more extra vans added to The Flying Kipper. Fish10.png|The vans are waiting for extra ones. Fish11.png|The only vans, that are available, are old ones. Fish12.png|Those old vans haven't been used in a long time. Fish14.png|The old vans are shunted onto the back of the train of The Flying Kipper. Fish51.png|A tail lamp is added onto the back the train if it's fixed on properly since it can sometimes fall off and break if it's not fixed on. The guard shines his green light.png|The Flying Kipper sets off at night when the fish is finished loading into the vans. EvilDieselDoesItAgain29.png|Sometimes, cargo can lie on the key. EvilDieselDoesItAgain30.png|And other times, ships and passengers can be delayed. HorridLorry78.png|The engines bring passengers and freight into the harbour. HenryandtheElephant20.png|Some special cars are sometimes unloaded from the ship. HenryandtheElephant88.png|They're called circus cars. HenryandtheElephant21.png|Circus freight cars are special. HenryandtheElephant22.png|Engines can sometimes feel tired and cross. HenryandtheElephant23.png|Other times, they can feel proud of helping out. HorridLorry17.png|Sometimes, Cranky can bring in some other vehicles. HorridLorry14.png|Like the Horrid Lorries. HorridLorry15.png|The nasty rodents, that like to take over jobs. HorridLorry58.png|When the cheeky trucks have accidents... HorridLorry62.png|...they're called the Brothers Grimm like Smashed, Broken, and Sunk... HorridLorry69.png|...they are sent away and never return with the engines working hard to make sure of that. MrEdwardtheGreat6.png|The Duke of Duchess of Boxford sometimes come and visit their new summer house. MrEdwardtheGreat7.png|They come on their own private engine named Spencer. GhostTrain32.png|A misty moonlit night. TheFogman1.png|The fog enters. HighWinds1.png|The ship enters. StarHeader.jpg|Attention everyone! Please report to the ocean liner and climb on board. TheFogman2.png|The fog clears. HarveytotheRescue86.png|Load that cargo up. NowCallingAllEngines!20.png|Passengers pack their things up. NowCallingAllEngines!331.png|The passengers get ready to board. ThomasandtheTreasure3.png|The passengers board the ship. TheBlueMountainMystery310.png|(horn blares) The_Cruise_Cat_-_Cruise_close_up.png|The ship is ready to leave Screenshot 2016-02-12 16.31.14.png|This is the boat we'll hop on. GCFB15.png|Away we dash. Screenshot 2016-02-12 16.41.01.png|Welcome aboard. GCFB2.png|Toodles. GCFB99b.png|We're off. GCFB89.png|Avoid that iceberg! GCFB51.png|The ship travels onward. TheBlueMountainMystery311.png|The ship was big. GCFB42.png|The ship's horn blares. Screenshot 2015-12-21 15.48.43.png|We're going on a summer vacation. Screenshot 2015-12-21 15.48.46.png|I love with summer holidays. The big ship.png|Careful. Screenshot 2016-02-12 16.47.44.png|Careful with the ship. The big ship flows on.png|Roginald's ship sails on. Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg|Ah yes. Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg|Nothing like cruising on the boat. Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-473.jpg|What can possibly happen? Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-474.jpg|Roginald's ship has cargo on it. Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-475.jpg|The passengers are enjoying the view. Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-476.jpg|The ship is sailing carefully. Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-477.jpg|What a lovely sunny day. Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-478.jpg|You're a good sailor, Roginald. Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-479.jpg|Steady as the ship goes. Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-480.jpg|And be careful. Screenshot 2019-12-31 14.03.20.png|Pilot the ship carefully, Roginald. Screenshot 2019-12-31 13.59.01.png|Let's sunbath. Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.jpg|Nice cruise ship. Screenshot 2019-12-31 14.02.27.png|We're going to set sail. Jessie for meme by riadorana-d48772y!.png|Nothing like a nice cruising. The big ship carries on.png|Watch out now. The big ship spins.png|The ship battles on. Screenshot 2016-02-12 16.39.50.png|Where are we going? Screenshot 2015-12-11 16.35.28.png|I'll tell you where we're going. TheBlueMountainMystery417.png|They sailed many seas over many days. TheBlueMountainMystery418.png|As Roginald's ship sails onward, TheBlueMountainMystery419.png|the sea starts to get rough. Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg|The ship battles on over the seas. ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad255.png|It's quiet at night. TheodoreandtheOilRig110.png|Fog is rolling. TheBlueMountainMystery424.png|A storm is coming in. TheodoreandtheOilRig108.png|What's happening? TheBlueMountainMystery313.png|A storm gathers. SomeCrankyBugs45.png|The skies darken. The big ship sails.png|A storm enters. think-630x420.jpg|(the thunderclaps while the rain pours down) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg|Drive slow Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-291.jpg|(it's raining) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-292.jpg|(it's pouring) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-293.jpg|(it's pelting down) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-294.jpg|(it's stormy) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-295.jpg|(the seas go up and down) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-296.jpg|(it's dripping rains) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-300.jpg|(rain drops fall) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-301.jpg|(it's so stormy) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-303.jpg|(the waves rock) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-304.jpg|(the waves roll) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-306.jpg|(the waves rise) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-307.jpg|(the waves lower) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-308.jpg|(up the waves go) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-310.jpg|(down the waves go) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-311.jpg|(the ship is under control) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-312.jpg|(the ship battles over the water) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-313.jpg|(the ship tackles the sea) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-315.jpg|(the ship never sinks) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-316.jpg|(the ship carries on) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-317.jpg|(the rain falls) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg|(thunder) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-319.jpg|(lightning flashes) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg|(everyone gets in) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-321.jpg|(everyone's inside) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-322.jpg|(Roginald has control) Baby Bop (Hide) 1.png|Scrub the deck. Baby Bop (Hide) 2.png|With a mop and bucket. Screenshot 2015-12-18 15.17.09.png|We're inside. Screenshot 2015-12-09 16.43.35.png|Come and join us. Screenshot 2016-02-29 15.39.22.png|I love this inside pool. Screenshot 2015-12-09 16.44.42.png|Ah... Screenshot 2016-01-23 20.00.56.png|What can possibly go wrong? Hey! What's happening..png|We're safe. Screenshot 2015-12-21 15.33.52.png|Oh... We're enjoying the pool.png|I love this warm swimming bath. Tumblr o1rbiyPD1R1tpvtc4o1 640 part 2.jpg|Nice warm pool. Screenshot 2015-12-21 15.33.59.png|Let's relax. Tumblr o1rbiyPD1R1tpvtc4o1 640 part 4.jpg|Nothing can stop us now. Screenshot 2015-12-21 14.36.36.png|Nothing like a good warm tub. Let's go swimming.png|Singing the water. Screenshot 2016-02-29 15.39.55.png|La-di-di-da-de. Hey! What's wrong..png|This should cover us up. Screenshot 2019-12-31 14.00.53.png|Nothing can slow us down. Mysteries84-12.jpg|The passengers are hiding underneath the rain. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-323.jpg|(the rope is holding on) Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-324.jpg|(and is trying to hold everything) Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg|(but is not losing control) Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-351.jpg|The rope's coming loose. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-352.jpg|Now it's snapped! Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg|Oh my goodness! The rope's snapped! Hurry! Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg|Quick! The rope! Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-355.jpg|The crew run. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-356.jpg|And try to catch the rope. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-357.jpg|One grabs the rope first. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-358.jpg|Then the other. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg|And the next. SkarloeyStormsThrough55.png|It's raining. Emily'sAdventure3.png|The rain pours. SkarloeyStormsThrough21.png|It's pouring. It's windy outside.png|The wind whistles. SkarloeyStormsThrough5.png|The rain's pouring down. Henry'sForest17.png|The lights are seen. Granpuff69.png|The mountains are seen. The sheds are shut.png|The shed doors are locked. SpecialFunnel8.png|Water's flooding the place. The big ship is free.png|The ship tackles the rough sea. Sleepy morning.png|I'm so tired. STUB.png|Aaahh! Ow my toe.png|I stubbed my toe! ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad204.png|People walk down the streets. TobyAndTheFlood4.png|A truck is struck. Henry'sForest22.png|(wind whistles) Granpuff70.png|The mountains are seen. ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad201.png|Cars are passing by. TobyAndTheFlood1.png|A train is coming along. GhostTrain36.png|The doors are locked. ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad202.png|The streets are getting flooded. TobyAndTheFlood3.png|Into the houses! Salty'sStormyTale34.png|(Thunder) Salty'sStormyTale39.png|(rain pours) Salty'sStormyTale52.png|(Thunderclaps) Toby'sWindmill19.png|(rain pelts down) NowCallingAllEngines!76.png|(rain splashes everywhere) SomeCrankyBugs51.png|I've got a problem! NoSleepforCranky83.png|The lighthouse lamp has gone out! NoSleepforCranky40.png|It was a bitter cold winter. NoSleepforCranky84.png|The battery's gone dead. NoSleepforCranky41.png|The brave little ship was stuck until the ice melted the next spring. NoSleepforCranky82.png|The ship battles onward. NoSleepforCranky42.png|Roginald barely made it round the next cape. Tumblr o1rbiyPD1R1tpvtc4o1 640 part 1.jpg|Jump! Tumblr o1rbiyPD1R1tpvtc4o1 640 part 3.jpg|Abandon ship! Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 08..jpg|Now! Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-512.jpg|Into the sea! Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 12..png|Dive down below! CFB46.png|Quick! Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 16..png|Hurry up, guys! Screenshot 2016-09-28 16.14.13.png|Look out below! No011756082-wave-splash.jpeg|(SPLISH) Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg|(SPLASH) Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5873.jpg|(SPLOSH) This is the life in the pool..png|Let's go free. Screenshot 2015-12-27 22.09.09.png|Row for your life! Hey! What's going on..png|We must swim out of here. Screenshot 2017-01-20 09.47.50.png|The passengers land in the sea and swim away. Screenshot 2019-12-31 14.01.12.png|Run for it! Screenshot 2016-01-17 16.14.11.png|Let's get out of here now! Screenshot 2019-12-31 13.58.49.png|Swim away. Screenshot 2016-02-12 16.38.01.png|Let's swim out of here! SomeCrankyBugs53.png|(CRASH) NoSleepforCranky45.png|After a lot of scary days without a scratch. SomeCrankyBugs52.png|(BOOM) NoSleepforCranky46.png|He sailed into the port and crashed his bout, not fifty feet from the trains' buffers. SomeCrankyBugs55.png|(CLANK) SomeCrankyBugs56.png|Uh-oh. SomeCrankyBugs58.png|Rats. SomeCrankyBugs59.png|Oh shoot. SomeCrankyBugs60.png|The ship crashes. SomeCrankyBugs61.png|No! The big ship collides.png|The ship crashes SomeCrankyBugs108.png|Timber. SomeCrankyBugs62.png|Ow. TobyAndTheFlood32.png|The sea is seen since Roginald manages to escape by swimming. SomeCrankyBugs63.png|Luckily, no-one was hurt. Except, of course, the crane, who just had an accidental fall. FergusBreakstheRules31.png|That's not like Roginald. FergusBreakstheRules64.png|I guess something's happened to him. FergusBreakstheRules32.png|We'll go look for Arista's husband. PercyandtheLeftLuggage79.png|Sir Topham Hatt's car is seen. SomeCrankyBugs65.png|When the storm was over, SomeDoubleTeethingTroubles22.png|Sir Topham Hatt hopped into his car, LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty21.png|and set off to find Roginald. LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty22.png|Hello Sir. NoSleepforCranky33.png|Sir Topham Hatt's car arrived at the docks to pick Roginald up. TheGreatDiscovery406.png|Now let's go to the hospital. PercyandtheLeftLuggage72.png|Good day, Sir. It'sGoodtobeGordon75.png|It's okay, Roginald. You'll be warm and cosy at the hospital. LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty23.png|We're getting closer to the hospital. It's-doc-mcstuffins-toy-hospital-home-entertainment-disney-junior-large-5.jpg|We've made it. Now let's get you inside, Roginald, and put you into a warm place. Roginald Galagolia (pipe).png|Don't worry, Roginald. We'll have fixed up in a jiffy. HarbourMaster2.jpg|And that's the story of Roginald Galagolia. Category:Galleries Category:Songs Category:Stories